


Destiny.

by aeyongdarling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyongdarling/pseuds/aeyongdarling
Summary: Tsukishima misses him.





	Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a songfic. the song is called Stay With Me by Chanyeol and Punch however, i used the english cover to make this fanfiction. enjoy^^

**_˝Everytime I close my eyes, I would always see those eyes.˝_ **

Tsukishima stared at his ceiling, scared to fall asleep. He didn't want to reflect  _his_ eyes in his mind any longer. 

**_˝So I wanted to forget, all the pain since we first met.˝_ **

Tsukishima did as much practise paper, went for a jog, did anything to forget  _him._ Whenever he isn't doing anything, his heart would clench and he would find it hard to breathe.

**_˝If this isn't real, someone wake me from this dream, please..˝_ **

Tsukishima wished that everything he was experiencing was just a horrible nightmare. He didn't liked the fact that no one was standing by his side when he walked home, or when he was teasing Kageyama and Hinata.

**_˝Is this destiny? Were we really meant to be?˝_ **

Tsukishima wondered if this his destiny, his fate. He wondered if he deserved someone like  _him._ Maybe he deserved this destiny for treating  _him_ so badly. Tsukishima laughed at himself while doing his homework. Droplets of water fell onto his hands. He realized that he was crying.

**_˝Are you living in my heart within me? With all the truth I hid so deep?˝_ **

Tsukishima wondered if  _he_ was now living in his heart with everything he hid, nagging at him for bottling everything up instead of opening up to  _him._

**_˝Even when you're not around, you're all I think about. What have you done to me?˝_ **

Tsukishima thought about _him_  all day long. How many days has it been now? He doesn't know. It could've been days, weeks, months. Heck, it could even be a year since  _his_ death. But he doesn't know. He didn't keep track of his time. Everyday just passes by painfully slow and he hated every second of it.

Tsukishima looked at his calender. No matter how long it felt, it's only been five months since  _his_ accident. Tsukishima glanced at the clock and packed his school bag for the next day.

He went over to his bed and flopped onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling and questioned questions that will forever be left unanswered. He wondered how  _he_ was doing up there. He wondered why God had to take  _him_ away.

Tsukishima let his mind rewind all the memories of the both of them together and he felt water dripping down the side of his face. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up, he was even more groggy than usual. His eyes were practically aching and he didn't want to go to school. However, he forced himself to get ready for school.

Luckily for him, his mother stopped him from going to school that day. She was worried about her son's horrible eye bags and red eyes. Tsukishima only stared at his food on front of him as he thought about something.

"Uhm, mum. Can you follow me to visit Tadashi today?" Tsukishima asked silently and his mother smiled at him sadly.

"Of course, darling."

That afternoon, Tsukishima and his mother went to  _his_ grave. Tsukishima put the bouqet of purple  _zinnias*_  on his grave and knelt down.

"Hey, Tadashi. How have you been? I hope you're well up there. I know I'm not doing well down here." Tsukishima chuckled, his heart starting to ache.

"I hope you like these zinnias I got you. In fact, I hope you liked all the flowers I got for you in the past visits. You could make them into flower crowns! You used to love making flower crowns. I still kept the one you made for me, I cherish it a lot, Tadashi." Tsukishima's heart ached til he felt suffocated.

"You wanna know something, Tadashi? I miss you. I miss you so much. It's so lonely without you around." Tsukishima started, eyes watering.

"I've repeated countless of times but I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for not treating you better when you were still well and alive. I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I've ever said to you. I hope you forgive me. I love you, Tadashi. I've always loved you and only you. I'm so-..." Tsukishima couldn't continue. He clenched his chest and let his tears flow freely.

His mother hugged him as he cried his heart out. His heart was breaking over and over again. He wished he could hear Tadashi's voice again. He wished to see Tadashi's face again. He wanted to see Tadashi's precious smiles again. He just wanted Yamaguchi Tadashi back.

But what could he do? This was his destiny, his fate. He needs to live on with it, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> meaning of zinnias: i miss you.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, i apologize for all the broken hearts. love you guys hehe <3


End file.
